The Morning After
by lamatikah
Summary: or The Sequel to the Night Before or even What Happened After That? This is for all those who did wonder what happened after Axel and Roxas, well, you know. akuroku for nirii.
1. part one

**disclaimer: **i don't own kingdom hearts. because it's probably copyrighted. but not to me.**  
pairing/s:** akuroku – duh.**  
warning/s:** there is yaoi, there is awkwardness and there is... funstuff?

* * *

**The Morning After**  
-or-**  
The Sequel to The Night Before**  
-or-**  
What Happened After That?**

* * *

(for nirii)

* * *

So Roxas and Axel, best friends since Axel was so high and Roxas was this low, hadn't been visiting each other for a while due to Roxas' terrible Axel-related affliction of the heart, mind and most importantly body. Then, on a spur-of-the-moment-esque whim, Axel invited Roxas over without any chance of Roxas being able to say no. At Axel's house, movies played whilst Axel leisurely felt Roxas up without the reader (by reader, I do, of course, mean Roxas' internal monologue) even realising and Roxas sat, awkwardly trying to get through the night without exploding.

The scene was set for a night of unprepared romancing, undeliberated advances and unmeditated... Well, you get the picture.

So, fast forward to the morning with a snoring Roxas lolling over the side of Axel's bed and Axel curved towards his lamp and bedside table combo on the other side of the bed. Axel suddenly sharply tugged at the quilt, the only thing that was keeping Roxas in his death-defying lean over the side, and it untangled itself from the blond, causing him to fall to the floor in a most undignified manner.

"Urgh," he said, clutching his newly aching head. Then, "Ack!" as a sudden spark of painfulness flashed across his lower back. That's when it dawned on him; that he was in Axel's room, having just been on Axel's bed – and, the more significant part – he was naked.

Absolutely naked.

A blush spread straight across from Roxas' left ear, all the way over his cheeks and just about managed to cover his right ear too. He heard a mumble come from the bed and turned his head to see Axel shift slightly, but he wasn't awake.

Roxas thanked Yevon and began to crawl over to wear he could see a few clothes littering the carpet. He picked one up, a t-shirt, and started pulling it up over his head when he realised that it was actually Axel's but before he could pull it off him he heard Axel groan, shift onto his front and then push himself up onto all fours. Roxas froze, not knowing what to do. His eyes scanned from left to right, trying to find a way out but finding none. He tried to hide himself at the foot of the bed, but he suspected that when Axel did eventually turn around it wouldn't take him long to notice his blond friend.

Friend?

Oh Yevon; was he going to have to completely re-analyse their relationship now?

"Roxas? What just happened?"

Yes. He would. Completely.

"Um," said Roxas, staring at Axel who _had _turned round and _had_ noticed him, but his voice cracked so much so he had to clear his throat a few times before he could continue. "I think," he started. "I mean, I _think_ that... Well, if I remember – we weren't drunk... at least I don't think we were. Because I'm not sure if, well, you know – because, really, you know more about this-"

"Roxas." Axel stopped Roxas from continuing his, let's be honest, aimless ramble. "Did we have sex?"

Roxas' voice dropped to a whisper, unintentionally. "I think we did."

He heard Axel flop back onto the bed and say, "OK," in an almost defeated voice.

Roxas was frozen again; what was that meant to mean? Did that mean he didn't care? Axel had had plenty of other lovers before – was that his way of saying "OK, so you weren't as good as this one time..." or was he saying "OK, let's never do that again," - or, worst of all: "OK, it's no big deal."

Roxas suddenly felt a shiver come over him and that nauseous feeling of hot and cold mixed together, tinged with a sharp pain up his spine. He winced quietly. Axel was confusing him and he didn't need to get confused right now. What would have been freaking sweet was if Axel could just be straight with him. Roxas quickly took back that sentiment, grimacing at the awful pun. He kept the general notion though; he wished he knew what was going on.

"Roxas," came Axel's voice from the bed. "What are you doing?"

Roxas looked at the pile of clothes heaped around him, where he had been digging through for his own clothes. "Getting dressed," he said eventually.

There was a pause. "Why?"

Roxas thought about this for a moment before deciding to lie. "Because I don't feel very well; I think I should go home."

He pulled on a pair of trousers – who they belonged to he wasn't really sure and he wasn't sure he cared either – and before one could say "akurokuluvinisthebest" in their most high-pitched, frantic voice, he was out of Axel's room, house and general neighbourhood area and pitching down towards his own neighbourhood area, in need of his own bed, a hot water bottle and probably some hot chocolate too.

His house was warm and smelt like his clothes just after they'd been washed. His mother walked past, carrying the laundry and as the sun melted through a window and sparkled on her she said, "Oh, Roxie. Are you OK, sweetie? You don't look... so... good..."

For some reason her voice was slowing down and she seemed to be getting taller and bigger and more distorted and then he blacked out.

"Roxas... Roxas?" A pair of big blue eyes twinkled down at him as Roxas attempted to sit up, but was hindered by a tightly wrapped duvet. "Oh, hey, Roxas, you're awake. Mom was scared you had concussion or something."

Roxas smiled weakly then promptly threw up into a well placed bucket. Roxas internally applauded Sora for his psychic awareness of where Roxas may need a bucket, but was far too weak to actually do so. He sank back into his pillow and meekly accepted the glass of water that was put in his direction.

"But, apparently, I was right," said Sora, staring in horror at the blue bucket by Roxas' bed. "You caught the virus I had last week."

Roxas sighed mournfully. So much for being a gracious, kind, helpful brother and bringing soup and hot chocolate to his ill twin all week. There was no such thing as karma. On the plus side, it turned out that he hadn't been lying to Axel earlier when he said he didn't feel very well. But if karma didn't exist then what was the point?

"So, I was wondering," began Sora in a light tone – but Roxas could read behind it, Sora was about to ask him a very important, possibly embarrassing, question. "you went to Axel's house for the first time in ages – and come back wearing his shirt?"

Roxas groaned and put a hand over his face, sinking under his duvet. Or at least attempting to, because Sora refused to let him get away with that question, instead, yanking Roxas up by the tips of his sticky-out hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sora!" Roxas gasped, scrabbling for his brother's hands. Finally Sora let go once Roxas was sitting upright and tenderly stroking his scalp.

"So?" asked Sora again, leaning in, hand poised, ready to torture the blond locks again.

"OK, OK!" said Roxas, holding his hands up in defense. "Nothing happened – I spilt soda on my shirt so he said I could borrow his." Sora looked dubious, but lowered his wary hand anyway. Roxas looked around his room, blinking at the brightness. The curtains were open and vanilla sunshine was beaming through the window. "What's the time?" he asked.

"About two," replied Sora, staring out the window too. He sighed and got up. "I've got to go meet Riku and Kairi at the train station. See you later, Rox."

"Bye." Roxas attempted to lift himself out of the bed further but stabs of sharp discomfort in his back as well as the truly unpleasant, queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach prevented him from getting any further without knowing he would end up with a newly patterned carpet – name of _vomit_. As he sank back into his bedsheets he heard a tinny, vaguely recognisable ringing sort of sound, but his brain said, "shush, now, Roxas – sleep" and Roxas usually did what he was told.

It was sometime later that evening when Roxas woke up, shivering and sweating, feeling very vulnerable and even scared. He called out names and heard feet on the stairs, pounding upwards towards him like great- _big-_ **evil- _nightmare-_** **_rhinos_** who were coming to get him. He cried out again.

"Roxas!" said a soothing voice. "Calm down, Rox. Axel's not here. It's me, Sora."

Roxas felt vaguely disappointed. Then a rush of calm swept over him. Sora passed him another drink of water.

"Axel called today actually, asking to speak to you. You hadn't picked up your phone, so I told him you were too ill to speak." Roxas watched Sora muse on this for a moment, he sipped his drink and felt oddly separate from the world. "He sounded quite disappointed actually."

Roxas pondered on this for a moment; each slurp of water bringing him slowly back into his own body, rather than his strange second-person view point of the world. He started to recall the previous night and felt very serene about it, then on this same vein he added up the fact that he had pretty much flown away from Axel in the morning and had now apparently missed a call from him – maybe Axel had thought Sora was lying to cover up some grand scheme in which Roxas would avoid Axel for the next few days, be approached every now and then by said redhead who would attempt a futile conversation and then Roxas, himself, would end up awkwardly trying to patch up a friendship lying in tatters before they both decide that it was just wrong and fall into each of their more stereotypical peer cliques.

Roxas "hm"d at this thought.

"Well, Roxie," announced Sora, patting his thighs as he stood up, "looks like you're going to be in bed for a while. No school for you. Also, no visits from anyone – mom says you might pass the bug on. Apparently I can't get the bug again... because it came from me."

Roxas attempted to throw his alarm clock at Sora, but couldn't even grab the alarm clock, instead making a funny looking arm movement and a little growly noise.

Sora laughed mercilessly. "Night night, Roxas."

Then he turned off the light and shut the door.

* * *

**a/n: **erm, a little threeshot which will not impede any of my other stories, I promise. I have to write it because nirii's leaving and it's all very sad. WILL MISS YOU, BABS. review, bitte (that's "please" in european, btw.)


	2. part two

**disclaimer: **I dare you to guess what**  
pairing/s:** akuroku yay**  
warning/s:** nothing i've not already mentioned.

* * *

**The Morning After**  
-or-**  
The Sequel to The Night Before**  
-or-**  
What Happened After That?

* * *

**

(for nirii)

* * *

Roxas spent a few hours staring at his ceiling and thinking about the day ahead. How would he approach Axel after six days (four days from school) of being sectioned off from society? Apparently Axel had asked to see Roxas a few times but always been turned away by Sora or their mother. Roxas envisioned his mother's turning away of Axel to be much more passive and a lot less forceful than Sora's. Roxas shivered at the thought. His temperature had dropped significantly the day before and by afternoon he was walking about and sitting outside with Sora, who had begrudgingly agreed to stay with Roxas by order of The Mother.

Roxas had spent a lot of time trying not to think about what had happened on Friday night, but in doing so, had inevitably spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened on Friday night.

It was mainly blurred, but there were a few parts he could remember very well. He could remember the nauseous feeling he had experienced as he told Axel in a haphazardly, rushed sentence about how he'd liked him for the past few weeks and he wasn't sure what to do so he'd just ignored Axel and that he couldn't tell Axel because he knew that Axel would react just like that, with his stunned look and really big green eyes that Roxas had wished he could- At that point he had been cut off by Axel's mouth attacking his own. Roxas wasn't quite sure how it had gotten from there to the two of them on Axel's bed, in a very compromising position and Roxas not entirely sure what he was meant to be doing.

He could remember Axel whispering in his ear. He couldn't remember what he whispered, but he remembered how it felt to have Axel's lips that close to the shell of his ear, delicately giving Roxas information on what to do and what was happening.

Roxas shivered under his warm duvet.

He really liked Axel, damn it.

It almost felt like a dream, it happened so long ago. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a dream or not though. Because although dreams aren't generally _real_, at least they don't have the typical non-dream side effect of consequence.

There were many possibilities that Roxas had imagined so far as to what the consequence of this certain incident would eventually lead up to. Possibility one; Axel decided he didn't like Roxas that way after all and their friendship (or at least what was left of it before Friday) simply disintegrates. Possibility two; Axel saw Roxas as just another shag and acts like everything's exactly the same. Possibility three; a seemingly impossible world where everything turns out alright because it transpires that Axel really did like Roxas that way and he didn't view Friday night as just another shag, but actually really special.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. Axel was his best friend; whatever happened, this would always be true. He repeated it over and over.

Axel is my best friend. Axel is my best friend. Axel is my best friend.

The mantra was stopped abruptly by Sora coming into his room and yawning and saying, "Get up, Roxas. School time for you today."

Roxas got up, lethargically. Stretching his limbs on his way out the room and into the bathroom where he showered, brushed his teeth then wandered back into his own room to get changed. His actions were smooth and meditated but, like a swan, on the inside there was great turmoil. As he put one trouser leg on, all he could think about was the way Axel used to smile at him across a classroom at school. As he put his arm through shirt sleeve he thought about the way Axel looked at him when Roxas said he was ready. As he walked down the stairs, picking up his bag from the banister on his way, he remembered the way Axel had said "OK," like he'd just made some huge mistake.

"Urgh."

"You OK, Roxas?" asked Sora, next to him, as they sauntered through Twilight Town towards the high school. "Mom said you had to go to school today."

Roxas nodded weakly. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine." He had just been thinking of going back to ask for another day off, but he didn't dare ask his mother for fear of her ranting at him about how important it was that he continue his studies as quickly as possible and how it's selfish of him to even suggest that he should get a day off when he is perfectly healthy, just because he was ill for a short time didn't make him special.

So he contented himself with pulling a stoic face and continuing onwards.

As they walked along the well-known roads leading towards the school, Roxas couldn't help but wonder how it was all taking so long – it didn't usually take this long to walk to school, did it? Sora seemed completely at ease with the world; he didn't have to worry about his best friend possibly disowning him. In fact, he was so at ease, he had tucked his hands behind his head in a familiar action. Roxas wrung his hands for the fourth time in the past five minutes.

When they did get to school, three minutes later, Roxas couldn't help but think that they had come too soon – it was too early, it didn't usually take so quickly, did it? He frantically ran a sweaty hand through his newly washed hair and wrung his hands – again.

Sora quickly left Roxas as they entered the building with a short, "see ya later, Rox," and a small wave. Roxas watched as he disappeared into the crowds, feeling lost and a little bit hurt at how Sora had left him so easily. Surely Sora was meant to know when his twin wasn't feeling too good. Roxas cursed internally at having left Sora at a party alone once – he was sure this must just be payback for that time.

Eventually he started to walk towards his locker in slow strides. He put in the number then slammed it twice before it opened with a rusty creak. Roxas sniffed in disgust; he'd left his gym clothes in there by accident, forgetting to take them home on Friday and foolishly thinking that he'd just pick them up on Monday. He shoved them to the back of his locker before he picked out the books he needed and shoved in the books he didn't. Muttering to himself about something to with brothers and gym shorts and should be checking lockers when they're ill, he closed the locker and turned round.

He was met by a pair of large green eyes.

His first thought was, Run! Run for your life, Roxas! Thankfully, before he could make a huge ass of himself, he realised it was Olette.

"Roxas," she said, the permanent ghost of a smile on her lips, "are you OK? Sora said you had flu."

"Y-Yeah," said Roxas, still feeling rather shaken about the big green eyes thing. "I'm fine now."

Olette paused, dancing on her feet like she always did when she felt awkward. "Your friend was asking about you, by the way. Axel."

"Oh?" Roxas perked up straight away. Axel had gone to the trouble of asking Olette, and therefore possibly Pence, or even – Yevon forbid – _Hayner_ about Roxas? Axel must really have wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he'd been away nearly all week and why he'd been ignoring Axel. "What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing really – just asking whether you had spoken to us at all," she said, blushing slightly. She wasn't used to talking to Axel and always blushed whenever he was mentioned. Roxas could only imagine what she had been like when Axel had approached her.

"Oh right," said Roxas, feeling almost upset that Axel hadn't said anything of, perhaps the "I love Roxas – make sure he gets this message" sort. He and Olette walked onwards to their form room. She was smiling away and said, "Hi," a couple of times as they went through the corridor. Being a peer listener she seemed to have an abundance of mini freshman followers who pretty much worshiped the ground she stood upon. It was about ten minutes of walking through the crowds when he was grabbed to the side forcefully by a strong arm and was, yet again, met with vivid green eyes staring down at him.

"Roxas," said Axel, still gripping onto Roxas' arm with a steely hold of death. "Are you OK?"

Roxas stared up at the eyes, trying to remain calm. They were to the side of the corridor, between two sets of lockers so no one could crash into them while they were talking and make the situation even more awkward than it needed to be.

Roxas pulled a calm, collected face and managed to say in a rather dignified way. "Yeah, I'm fine now – I just had the flu that Sora had last week." Then he suddenly had a thought. "What about you? Are you feeling OK, because I might've passed it onto you..." he trailed off.

The hand loosened and Roxas felt it fall away from his arm.

"Erm, yeah, no symptoms here," said Axel, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "So I was wondering..." But before Axel could fully explain what he had been wondering the lovely Olette called out, "Roxas? Roxas!" and managed to find their little hidey-hole.

"Oh," she said, suddenly going quiet when she saw the redhead. "Sorry," she said, looking at Roxas, the smile still apparent on her face; although her face was reddening quickly. Roxas knew that he had to go. He looked back up at Axel who was bemusedly staring at Olette's blush. He thought about giving him a kiss goodbye. But then thought against it. A hug? No. He panicked for a minute before pushing away from the area and without looking back, he waved a hand at Axel and rushed away in the direction of his form room.

"Erm, Roxas," said Olette, questioningly, but Roxas chose to ignore it.

His encounter with Axel had left Roxas shaken and feeling more paranoid than even before. He caught glimpses of Axel throughout the day but each time, though his heart leapt and danced, he chose to pretend to not notice him – as though that were possible with his obnoxious bright red hair and startling green eyes. Roxas wasn't going to lie; he was infatuated. Not in the whimsical, here one minute gone the next kind of way but in the way that Axel was his best friend – and his lover. There was literally no one he would rather spend time with than Axel. It was with a tingle in his belly that he found himself calling Axel his lover, but he supposed that that was what he was now.

Well, if Roxas ever spoke to Axel ever again.

He continued to bustle through the day, averting his eyes and generally trying not to talk to anyone lest their conversation came a-questioning of Axel until finally the school released him and he felt like a free man. The pressure in there had built up through the day and Roxas was sure he may have choked on his own desperation to leave the place if he had been left in there for ten minutes longer.

He pulled his satchel round him and tightened it higher and started to race home. He just wanted to go and listen to music and generally be emo. He knew he was being overly dramatic but he really did feel awful; his feelings were all over the place and he wasn't sure what to think or do.

He was pounding down the street, so close to his own home when he heard it.

"Roxas."

_No_, he thought, _just two more minutes down the road_...

He pretended he hadn't heard the voice and carried on running.

"Roxas, I know you can hear me."

_I swear I can't hear you._

"Roxas, come over here, I just want to talk to you."

Roxas realised that if he didn't talk to the person in the car then he would never have to face up to anything, which would be awesome. If only he could just run that extra two hundred feet...

But he was slowing down, he had never been very good at cross country thanks to his short yet sturdy physique. He wasn't lithe like his brother. He should've taken a lift with Riku like usual. Why didn't Sora remind him? Damn that Sora.

Red-faced and panting, Roxas eventually slowed to a stop and the car cruising alongside him purred as it was pulled onto the pavement beside him.

"So," said the man in the car – smirking, of course, "how's things, Roxas?"

Roxas growled and angrily threw himself into the backseat of the car, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**a/n:** wow, I haven't done this for a while. for nirii, of course, as mentioned before. I have some advice too, you should listen to Mumford and Sons (this you should already know) but also listen to Laura Marling (especially Blackberry Stone, the live version with Marcus Mumford) and Fleet Foxes (especially Your Protector). I hope you have a good week.


	3. part three

**disclaimer: **do not own (:**  
pairing/s:** akuroku – you should know this by now**  
warning/s:** whiny Roxas, which is totally not out of character, of course not.

* * *

**The Morning After**  
-or-**  
The Sequel to The Night Before**  
-or-**  
What Happened After That?**

* * *

(for nirii)

* * *

Roxas refused to talk to Axel. He had managed to ungracefully slide into the front passenger seat but at any of Axel's attempts to start any sort of conversation he had replied with – well, nothing. Simply stared ahead at the static view.

Axel eventually probably got a bit tired of Roxas' refusal to reply and so he began to drive. Roxas started a little but then remembered that this was _Axel_, and besides they probably wouldn't be going far. He may even just be driving to Roxas' house, on the next left.

That possibility suddenly got ruled out as Axel flicked the right indicator on. But Roxas still wasn't worried; Axel's house was down this way. Five more minutes and they had already passed Axel's house. But Roxas still refused to speak and Axel was wearing his man-on-a-mission-who-is-also-smirking face. Roxas internally groaned; having no idea where Axel had in mind.

The only other place Roxas and Axel hung out at was the park but that was near the school and they certainly weren't anywhere close to there. Roxas snuck a little glimpse of Axel from the corner of his eye. He definitely seemed to have somewhere he wanted to go; his eyes were set and his smirk had disappeared, replaced with an ominous straight line.

Roxas bit his lip.

"Where are we going?" he eventually croaked.

Axel leapt up, the car swerving slightly, and punched his fist in the air. "Yes!" he cried. "I knew I could get you to talk!"

Roxas sighed in annoyance. "Axel," he whined. "That wasn't funny. So we're not actually going anywhere? You were just going to keep driving until I asked?"

"No, that's not true." Axel grinned. "I have a place in mind."

"Oh really? And where might that be?"

"It's not too far away."

"You've said that before – remember? That time you _accidentally_ drove us to Traverse Town. And then I had to pay for the gas."

Axel laughed. "Yeah, that was a pretty awesome trip."

Roxas glared.

"No, seriously, this time, it really is just- oh, wouldja lookie here. We've arrived."

Roxas stared at the car park Axel had just pulled up into. "The beach?"

"Yep."

Axel had chosen a spot which rested in front of a gap between two sand dunes and looked out over the grass and the sand and the shining, sparkling sea. He stared at it for a moment before asking, "Why here?"

"Well, I just thought we hadn't been here for a while and, well, it's only a half hour drive away – so why not?"

The beach was empty; not shocking for a school night, and Roxas could see all the way across the vast expanse of blue for miles and miles and miles. A miniscule boat bobbed on the horizen as the orange sun lingered behind it. Odd but frequent sparkles appeared on the surface and disappeared again just as quickly. The waves were calm and seemingly calculated, gently washing over one another. Roxas stared and stared but was jolted out of his calm by a seagull's squawk.

"I have homework," he said quietly.

"Not for tomorrow," Axel replied, staring ahead. His hand was dangerously close to Roxas' and Roxas felt his own tingle at the thought.

"Yes, for tomorrow," he mumbled, not really wanting to go, just finding himself automatically arguing.

"So? You never usually do your homework on time?"

"How would you know? You're not in any of my lesso-"

Roxas cut himself off sharply. Axel's hand had touched his own, just slightly but that one little touch stopped Roxas still, he felt shivers run down his back. Axel's hand was warm and probably soft if his memories of last week were still true.

"You're not in any of my lessons," continued Roxas, but his voice shook and gave way at the end.

Axel turned to face him. "Roxas, can you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Roxas felt his face heat up. He tried to reply but found that he couldn't, he shrugged instead.

"I can't believe you just left me that morning; such a little bitch."

"Hey! I was feeling unwell."

Axel looked at Roxas, scrutinising him.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't understand you sometimes."

Roxas was taken aback; Axel never admitted his weaknesses. He tried to think of something to say but couldn't.

"What do you want with me, Rox? Seriously, because whatever it is I'll do it."

Again, Roxas was gobsmacked. He opened his mouth and shut it again.

"I mean, if you want things to go back to normal again they can. That would be fine, in fact that's great! We can still be best friends, can't we?"

Somehow, amongst all the maddeningly vague statements and questions Axel was giving him, Roxas managed to find his voice.

"What? Axel! What exactly are you saying? What _exactly_?"

"I'm saying that we can be best friends still if you want?"

"Yes, but is that saying _you_ still want to be best friends?"

"Not necessarily, I suppose."

"Axel, you're so annoying."

"Ha."

There was another long pause, during which Roxas contemplated simply taking a run for it but he figured that Axel would simply drive after him again. Why couldn't either of them just say what they were feeling? It was _infuriating_. Twice he opened his mouth to speak, but both times he had no words.

He didn't want to start a relationship, if that was what Axel wanted, where neither party could express what they were really feeling or even _any_ feeling.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of silence, only the creaking of the car as it fought against the sea breeze, Axel's voice bloomed, cracking into the quiet: "We had sex."

Roxas deadpanned. "What?"

"We had sex."

Roxas was unsure of what to say; what was this? Some sort of state the obvious then get punched in the face game? Because that was where it seemed to be heading.

"We had sex and now you're all mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." It slipped out before Roxas had a chance to think about what he was saying. For a moment he paused, feeling as though he'd given away everything, but then he realised: no, it's a good thing. You need to tell him what you think. "I'm not mad at you, Axel. I'm... erm, I'm mad at myself," he could feel himself start to ramble in the way he only did when with close friends, but continued anyway, "because I was stupid. And I left your room really quickly because I was scared of what we'd done and what you'd say because I've never done that before – not with a boy anyway. I did it with Kairi last year but she didn't tell anyone and told me not to tell anyone – argh! But now I've told you. I suppose it doesn't matter, does it, it happened a really long time a... ago..."

He trailed off when he saw Axel's face. It was full of disappointment.

"What?"

"I dunno. I just thought you were bigger than that, I guess, Roxas."

"Oh."

Roxas felt his ears heat up with frustration, at himself. He should have known Axel would have been annoyed. Axel was his best friend and he was meant to trust him.

That's when it hit him; when it smacked him right in the face.

"Oh Yevon, Axel. I'm so sorry!" He turned to Axel, trying to lean over the gear stick to him, but his seat belt tangled him in its grip and the stick jutted into his stomach.

Axel would never do anything to ruin his relationship with Roxas.

Axel would never be a jerk to Roxas.

This was Axel; as in _the_ Axel Roxas had known since he was three, as in _the_ Axel Roxas had grown up with, as in _the_ Axel he was in love with, and most importantly was best friends with.

He unbuckled his seat belt and threw himself at the redhead.

Axel shook his head as Roxas straddled him. "You're not gonna run away in a minute are you? Because you're too _scared_."

"No," whispered Roxas, who was, truthfully, a little bit scared now. "I... I mean, I-I..."

"For fuck's sake. Are you a teenage girl?" Axel's smirk was back.

Roxas shrugged, grinning. He leant down and kissed Axel.

Axel smiled into the kiss and then, with his hands on Roxas' cheeks, he pushed the boy back. "So I hope you enjoyed your week without me."

"Yeah, you know what, I really did."

"That was totally the wrong moment to be sarcastic."

"Who says I'm being sarcastic?"

Axel leaned up and kissed Roxas again.

"I do. Or else, you better be."

"Threats already? You're so romantic."

"Hey, watch your cheek."

"Take your hand off it first."

"Heh." Axel retracted his hands from Roxas and stared up at his lover. Roxas felt that shiver of glee as he was able to refer to himself as Axel's lover. Urgh, he really was turning into a teenage girl. He would have to do something about. But for right that minute, it didn't seem to matter because Axel was suddenly doing something very interesting with his hands and Roxas didn't really care about anything else.

* * *

**END**

* * *

a/n: I dunno if anyone else could tell how bored I was at the end. Sorry, I hope you weren't too bored by the end. The dialogue went right off. A million sozzes guys. Please don't say "just write it again" because that would be the bane of my life. Anyhoo, cheers, the end, fini. Love for nirii to whom this is dedicated. Who just came back from malaysia because now she goes to a rich people's school all the rich people are giving her trips all over the world. I believe she's going to Chile next weekend and then Mars the weekend after that, so funtimes. Love lamie x


End file.
